Secret familys
by Firefly-Crystal Tears
Summary: Title changedInuTaishou hadn’t seen his son in over ten years, and when he did he found him living in a mansion with a human woman and seven kids. He doesn’t know that Kagome is Sesshomaru’s fiancé and that those kids are THEIRS! Somehow Sesshomaru knows
1. Chapter 1

Title: Secret Families have a way of coming back to bite you in the…behind

Rating: T

Summery: InuTaishou hadn't seen his son in over ten years, and when he did he found him living in a mansion with a human woman and seven kids. He doesn't know that Kagome is Sesshomaru's fiancé and that those kids are THEIRS! Somehow Sesshomaru knows this is coming back around to bite him….

InuTaishou stood outside the mansion house which his private detective traced his eldest son too. It had been over ten years since he had last seen his son, Sesshomaru Insignia Takahashi. InuTaishou walked up to the large oak doors and knocked, he could hear it echo beyond the wood. He heard footsteps coming closer, long before the door was opened. A teenager around the age of thirteen stood there. She raised her eyebrow at him,

"Yes?" she questioned, her voice was very quiet. She was wearing the local schools uniform of a green skirt and white sailor shirt. She also had long white socks and white sneakers on. She raised her eyebrows again as his obvious scrutiny

"Can I help you?" She demanded, her voice taking on annoyed tone. She had white hair and black eyes, and an obvious soul youkai.

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong house" InuTaishou excused and was about to walk away when he heard her speak again.

"Who are you looking for?"

InuTaishou turned and sighed,

"Sesshomaru-" before he could say the last name she was nodding.

"He's getting ready for work but I can go get him for you?" she suggested, at his nod she stepped back.

"Wait here please" she said and ran back into the house, leaving the door open. He stepped in and closed it behind him. He glanced around, the floor was marble, as where the stairs which the child had ran up. The walls where a cream color and there was red curtains. InuTaishou looked up at the stairs when he heard more footsteps. Instead of seeing the silver haired son he looked for, he saw a raven haired woman, she was a human. InuTaishou growled lowly, not liking humans, even though he had mated one and fathered a hanyou son. The woman glanced up and spotted him, the child was at her side, along with another teenager who was also youkai. The woman glared at InuTaishou and turned to the kids.

"Rin, Kanna. You're late for school, Get going" her voice was like a song but InuTaishou still growled and glared at her.

"Ok, See you after school Kagome-Nee-Chan!" the pair chimed before taking of down the stairs and out the door. The woman, Kagome, walked down the stairs completely and stood at the base, her arms crossed across her chest.

"You wanted to see Sesshomaru didn't you?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"I do not answer human wenches" InuTaishou growled angrily.

"I suggest you do not speak like that in my house" A cold voice said from the top of the stairs, causing him to look up. There stood his son, dressed in a business suit of the finest material. Sesshomaru stepped down the stairs silently and stood beside Kagome, who smiled slightly at him.

"Kagome, Can you get my coffee?" Sesshomaru asked, She nodded and moved towards what InuTaishou could only guess to be the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Cant a father come and see his own son?"

"Not when that father is you. What do you want?"

"Your step-brother's eighteenth is this Sunday, you must attend"

"I'll think about it" InuTaishou was shocked, his son just half agreed to see his half-brother. But what InuTaishou didn't know was that Inuyasha had gone to school with Kagome and had seen Sesshomaru over several occasions and had been taught by him too. Sesshomaru was a teacher and worked at the local high-school. Sesshomaru walked off and motioned his father to follow. They walked into an office and sat down, opposite a desk. There was a small, dainty knock on the door before it opened, to reveal Kagome with a tray of coffee, cream, milk, sugar and a few biscuits. InuTaishou glared at her again but she ignored him, smiling at Sesshomaru.

"Here you are" she replied with her usual cheerfulness. Sesshomaru unconsciously breathed in her scent; he loved it when it was filled with happiness. She placed the tray on his desk and poured his coffee, putting two sugars, no milk. She turned to InuTaishou

"How would you like it?" she asked politely

"Black, No sugar" he snapped rudely. She didn't take offence; she poured the coffee and placed it on the desk near him. She was about to retreat when she heard Sesshomaru speak.

"Apologize to her" he snapped at his father

"For what?"

"For glaring at her, for being rude" he listed and InuTaishou glared at him.

"I will not apologize to a human" he said stiffly.

"Then get out of my house" InuTaishou was shocked, his son had just ordered him out of the house. He glared

"Sesshomaru, it's alright, I've lived with you long enough to know not to take offence" Kagome excused the lords behavior with a wave of a hand.

"I will not have him being rude or impolite to you" Sesshomaru said, still glaring coldly at his father, InuTaishou knew his son wasn't kidding so he stood up.

"I'll be back tomorrow" he said stiffly, leaving the room and the mansion. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and dragged her onto his lap, nuzzling her neck.

"You did that to get rid of him didn't you?" Kagome scolded half-heartedly.

"How else was I going to get my good-morning kiss from my beautiful Fiancé?" he smirked and kissed the junction where her neck and shoulder met, also where his mating mark would go when they mated. She laughed and turned around, pressing her lips to his.

"I love you, My Sesshomaru" she said, pulling back and resting her head against his chest.

"I love you too." He told her, running his clawed fingers through her hair gently. He was about to kiss her again when the door was pushed open. Two little golden eyes stared at them. Kagome smiled and held out her arms, the little girl ran along and jumped into her arms.

"Hello Datasha" Kagome cooed to her daughter. Datasha smiled and wrapped her arms around her mother and kissed her cheek before raising her cheek to Sesshomaru, for a kiss from her father. Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed her cheek with tenderness. Datasha was their only child which Kagome actually gave birth too. Kanna, Rin, Souta, Mitsudo, Kirara and Tyler where their adopted children. Kagome smiled and snuggled further into Sesshomaru's hold, keeping her baby close to her.

"Sessho…." She started hesitantly,

"Mmhmm" he said nuzzling her neck

"How would you react if I told you I was pregnant again?"

the silence almost killed her, he slowly tilted her head to look up into his golden eyes. Datasha looked up too, hearing her mother's words.

"Are you?" he asked with barely suppressed delight. She nodded slowly and before she could voice her concern about space he had forced her into a passionate kiss.

"Mmmmmmmmmammma!" Datasha yelled, she was only three and a half.

"Will I be gwetting a bawby sista?" she asked once her father had released her mother, who was breathless.

"Or brother" Sesshomaru added with a grin that nearly split his face in too. Kagome looked up at him with pure love in her eyes. He rarely smiled, only at Kagome and their children.

"You're not angry?" Kagome asked gently as Datasha ran off to tell their housekeeper Kaede.

"No, why would you think that?" he stroked her hair from her face and planted a tender kiss on her tenderly.

"Because of money, or since we're running out of space,-" the rest of her words where smothered by her fiancé again.

"I Love you and I want this house bursting with our kids" he told her, and she snuggled into his hold.

"Are you ever going to tell your family?" she asked after a few minutes of sitting on his lap.

"Never. My family would never approve. And they'll try and take you away from me" he sounded like a kicked puppy and began to nuzzle and lick her neck again with loving ease. She shivered and pushed him away.

"Naughty puppy, you have work to do!" she scolded him lovingly; he whimpered and kissed her again.

"How can I work when your carry my pup inside of you?" he asked with a cute pout. Every time she got pregnant he was always so protective of her. He was also more affectionate. He clutched her close to him and was about to kiss her once more when there was a knock on the door. Kaede, their aging housekeep and Kagome's nanny when she was little, smiled at the pair. She held Datasha's hand in hers and the little girl with raven black hair had a huge grin on.

"I hear a congradulations is required of ye" Kaede said walking over and hugging the now standing Kagome.

"It is. I'm so happy and so is sess" She said using his most hated nickname. He liked sessho better but either way he still sounded like a dog. He stood up and took his Datasha in his arms, keeping her resting on his hip. She nuzzled into his protective form and let out a content sigh. The two females smiled at the tender picture.

"Come down and let us drink for a new family member" Kaede said, motioning to the door. Kagome and Sesshomaru happily followed the woman from the room.

It was four o'clock when the rest of the kids came barreling through the mansions doors, all laughing. Kanna and Rin had their arms linked, leaning on each other. Souta, who was barely eight, was giggling like only a small boy could. Mitusdo, Tyler and Kiarra (all sixteen) where smirking.

"Kids? Come into the lounge room please" Kagome's beautiful voice called from the said room, The kids exchanged looks and wondered why their parents needed to talk to ALL of them.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it" Tyler said as soon as he walked through the lounge room doors.

"We know, Actually I did it" Sesshomaru said with a smirk, What he said sunk in to the older kids.

"Mom's pregnant!" Mitsudo and Kiara squealed together and Tyler smirked,

"Way to get her pregnant again, old man" Tyler said to his father who growled but he couldn't keep the answering smirk of his face. Souta, Rin and Kanna all hugged their parents in pure joy; they loved their siblings and all their friends where jealous of them.

"YAY!" Rin squealed, she loved little kids. Datasha was building with her blocks over in the corner, smiling at all her elder's siblings.

"Dad?" Kanna asked from where she sat on the arm of Sesshomaru's lounge chair.

"Yes, Love?" he asked with a fond smile. Kanna was one of the first they adopted. She was five when they found her all alone in the orphanage.

"Who was the man who came this morning?" she asked with her annoying curiosity.

"Yeah, he was mean to mamma when she came down instead of you" Rin said and Tyler growled.

"Who was mean to mom?" he was VERY protective of his human mother. He was a full blooded Shadow youkai, Most of his species where evil but Kagome changed him and now he was attached to her more then the others.

"My father, He came to speak to me but I sent him away from growling at Kagome" Sesshomaru explained, stroking the woman on his lap's hair. She smiled up at him and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, he did that all because I hadn't kissed him good morning" she joked and everyone laughed, even Sesshomaru.

That day all where filled with laughter and joy, forgetting about the visiting taiyoukai the next day….

The next day was Saturday so all the kids where in the office with Kagome and Sesshomaru. The kids were doing their homework, Kagome was typing up something for her fiancée and he was reading through all his papers. The knock on the downstairs door reminded him of his father. He sighed, and thought about sending all the kids to their rooms to hide them but knew his father would smell their scents all over the room. He stood and walked from the room, his family not questioning where he was going, all had heard the knock.

"Who's that Mamma?" Souta asked, crawling onto his mothers lap. He was an Inu hanyou just like Sesshomaru's little brother, Inuyasha.

"That's your grandfather. But don't say that to him, ok?" she told her son who nodded. The only human in the family was Kagome, but no one cared. Since when she mated with Sesshomaru, she would become an Inuyoukai too. The office door opened again not five minutes later and Sesshomaru walked in, InuTaishou following. He paused in the doorway, gaping at all the youkai's in Sesshomaru's office. Tyler glanced up from where he was helping Rin with her Algebra homework. InuTaishou stared at the shadow youkai before turning to his son who was sitting behind his desk.

"I wanted to talk to you in private" InuTaishou snapped to his son, but he just shook his head.

"Whatever is to be said is to be said around them" he said simply and coldly. Kagome leant over her son's shoulder and wrote something down for him, he needed help with spelling.

"Fine, You are to be married to the princess of the eastern lands next month." Everyone in the room stopped breathing.

"WHAT?" Sesshomaru bellowed, standing up and his eyes bleeding red. Even his family backed away in fear. InuTaishou wasn't expected his sons beast to anger at his words and he certainly wasn't ready for what happened next. Kagome got up and walked over, she touched his arm and he relaxed slightly. But he was still glaring at Sesshomaru.

"I suggest you leave" Tyler said, standing up and crossing his arms. He looked a lot like Sesshomaru when he did that. InuTaishou growled at the meddling kid. But as Mitsudo, Rin, Kanna, Souta, and Kiara all did the same thing and stood up to him, he turned around.

"I expect your answer at Inuyasha birthday, in two days" he snapped and left the room. Datasha slowly walked to her father, burying her face in his pants leg, her small hands clutching his hakamo's. Sesshomaru began to calm down and picked her up, cuddling her to make sure she knew he was of no threat to her. Kagome latched onto his arm, hugging him. Their kids came over and did the same; they always got a scare when one of their beasts took of. And it always resulted in a group hug. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around them and took them all in a hug as his eyes began to fade back to molten gold.

"Go up into your room to finish your homework" Kagome said, noticing her mates eye color. The kids smiled and went out, taking their homework. As soon as the door closed Kagome threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and tugged him down for a kiss.

"Don't. Ever. Scare. Me. Like. That. Again!" she said between kisses. He chuckled but he felt real guilt about letting his beast take over to easily and scaring his family. He held her to his and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"I won't, I promise" he whispered against her lips. She smiled and rested her head against his chest; she only came up to roughly his shoulder in height. The door was opened after Fifteen minutes of cuddling later. Kaede stood their, a small smile on her face.

"Lunch is served" she said and backed out. Kagome smiled up at her fiancé and kissed him, before tugging the reluctant inuyoukai to his feet. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked down the stairs and into the dinning room, where all their kids

were waiting.

Lunch went by uneventful, except when Tyler decided his cold chicken was too cold and decided to heat it up with his fire power, and ended up setting the who dinning table alight. Kagome and Sesshomaru had eventually gotten the almost immortal flames out and sent Tyler to his room. He said he was just warming it and lost control, no one believed him…

A/N: my first story real Sess/Kag Story I've posted. Please be nice. Review. And Also Idea's are MUCH loved!


	2. An: Sorry

Dear loving reviewers,

DON'T KILL ME!!!!

#Runs away and hides till all the pointy things are finished being thrown#

Okay, now that we have that out of the way.

I've had a horrible disease called writers block and quite frankly, I'm appalled at myself. ( I really should have updated or at least warned you that it was going to be a long, long, LONG while before I update again.

I've been reading over my fanfics and I'm considering taking them off fanfic and re-writing them. I've grown up a lot over the last few months and I think my fanfics are just a tad to childish for me now.

I'm just posting to warn you that my fanfics may disappear from fanfic but they will return. I'm going to start redoing some of them soon.

I want to thank you all so much for your constant reviews and general niceness.

Oh and I'm looking for a Beta for my stories.

Pm me or reply in a review for more details.

Thanks,

Crystal tears of Firefly


	3. Chapter 2

_Kagome walked hesitately towards the large and creepy looking building. She couldn't believe her puny little letter had caused someone to send for her for a one-on-one interview. 'This is so crazy. I never thought i might actually get the job' she bit her lip and raised her hand to knock._

"_Enter" A chilling voice sounded before her knuckles connected with the door. Kagome bit her lip and pushed open the unlocked door. She could hear her heart beating in her ears when she stepped into the main room. A man stood opposite her and her blue eyes met with gold. A startled gasp was jerked from her lips._

--------

Kagome smiled ruefully as she tugged souta's shirt on over his head. 'I can't believe how terrified of Sesshy i was when i first met him.' She knelt and embraced the young boy who hugged her back tightly. 'When i looked into those gold eyes, i nearly fainted. He was so beautiful.'

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" Mitsudo called from downstairs and Kagome smiled, taking Souta's hand and leading him downstairs.

"We're here. Where is Sesshy?" Kagome glanced around, surprised to find her fiance no where to be seen.

"Right here" A husky voice said from behind her as strong arms slipped around her waist. She giggled like a school girl and turned to kiss him. That got a few groans from the children.

"Mum! Dad! Can you not?" Mitsudo shrieked, covering her eyes with her hands, her blood red fingernails were a shocking contrast to her pale hair and fair skin. Kagome giggled and Sesshomaru chuckled lightly.

"Come, we're going to be late to the park." He pointed out, crouching slightly to lift Datasha into his arms. The young girl snuggled as far as she could into her fathers arms and smiled contently.

"Is that even possible?" Tyler snickered, lifting up a box of food so Kagome wouldn't have to. He was the first out the door towards the large van out front.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, shoving open the sliding door and motioning for Kanna and Rin to go first into the car.

"No one is expecting us. So therefore we can't be late" Tyler smirked while opening the boot to put away the food.

"True, but we can be late for lunch" Sesshomaru pointed out, leaning into the van, and with the help of Rin and Kanna, buckled Datasha into the seat between the teenagers. Tyler pouted and climbed into the van.

"Stupid father. Always spoiling my faultless logic." he muttered as he went, causing Mitsudo and Kirara to giggle hysterically. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked around the front of the Van to climb into the passanger side, while Sesshomaru made himself comfortable in the drivers side.

'I would never have guess' Kagome mused thoughtfully, watching Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye. 'I would never have ever guess that Sessho would learn to drive a stick(1) for me. He was so spoiled when i first met him' She sighed contently and reached over to place her hand over Sesshomaru's, where it rested on the gear stick. He raised one eyebrow at her and lifted her hand to his lips in a fleeting, but potenate, carress.

-----

"_You are Miss Higurashi, correct?" The gorgoess man questioned, stepping closer to her. Kagome fought the urge to step backwards, away from his aura. It was pressing against hers and making her uncomfortable._

"_Corrected" She said, trying to sound cool and collected, but it came out as more a squeek. He simply raised on eyebrow at her nervousness._

"_Why do you want this position?" He demanded, not offering tea and biscuits or anything of the sort. Straight to the point. It unnerved Kagome._

"_Uhh...ummm...yeah...well..." She stammered, wanting to slap herself for sounding so unprofessional. But she didn't expect to be interrogated as soon as she stepped through the front door. _

"_Dispicable" he muttered "You cannot for a decent sentance, much less type my business documents. You are dissmissed, i will not be requiring your services." He turned on his heel and his long white jacket flowed behind him as he departed, walking towards the door off to the side of the room. _

"_HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!" Kagome yelled, before she could stop herself. She had a habit of speaking before thinking. "I can form decent sentances, thank you very much Mr. High and Mighty! I just don't like being jumped as soon as i enter a room. You caught me off guard, Youkai but if this is how you act, then fine i don't-" The rest of her words died on her lips as one moment he was standing half way across the room, his back to her, and then the next moment he was standing in front of her, his black hair cascaded down into a river of silver and the marks of royalty etching into his face. He lifted one clawed hand and grabbed her chin, forcing her head up and her gaze to him. _

"_So...you know what i am" He bared his fangs "You know now that i cannot let you leave here."_

- - - - - -

Kagome smile faintly in rememberance, Squeazing Sesshomaru's hand tightly. Apparently his words were meant to be a pick up line, Sesshomaru had explained to her later on in their relationship. He had found her spirit alluring and had not wanted her to leave him so soon. It was a pity all his words did at the time was terrify her. If she hadn't have been so scared, she might have seen the twinkle in his eyes that belied his cold words.

- - - - - -

"_WHAT?" Kagome shrieked, staring at him with wide, scared eyes. "Y-You can't be serious! No! NO! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING! You can't hold me here against my will!" _

"_I can" Sesshomaru murmered silkily, his eyes frozen amber "And i will. I will not have my secret blabbed about to the local paper." _

"_I wont blab!" Kagome begged "I meet Youkai all the time, I am a miko! A priestess! Please, I wont tell!" Back then, she didn't know of the purifying powers she possessed. She was not properly trained._

"_Now" Sesshomaru drawled, his fangs bared in a bad imitation of a smile "Why should i trust you? _

- - - - - -

"Mum! We're here!" Kanna's voice broke Kagome's thoughts, drawing her back to reality.

"Oh! So we are." She smiled warmly at the thirteen year old. "Why don't you and the kids go get the picnic set up, i need to talk to your father for a moment" Kagome released Sesshomaru's hand, which she had been holding tightly for over ten minutes. She slid from the car, hearing Kanna's agreeing reply, the kids took the basket of food and the blanket and ran off to find a good spot. It was their sunday tradition, to go on a picnic. They would be going to Inuyasha's birthday party that night, leaving the kids with a sitter. Inuyasha was fond of her nieces and nephews but Kagome was sure there would be drinking and she was not letting Tyler near any flamable liquids.

"What is it, my love?" Sesshomaru questioned, drawing her into his arms and nuzzling her neck. He nibbled on the spot where his mark would go if they were mated.

"Your father" She murmered and felt him tense. She bit her lip and hesitated "And your engagement to the princess."

"I do not love her" Sesshomaru denied immediately, "I have never met her and i shall not marry her. You are the one my heart beats for" He kissed her lips lightly "I promise."

Kagome broke out of his embrace and crossed her arms, turning her back on him. "You may not have a choice! I know you love me, but don't you love your family to? If you don't marry her, they will disown you. Your father does not like humans and i am a human, no matter if i am a miko!"

Sesshomaru let out a chuckle "I do not care what i am in my fathers eyes. Nor in my stepmothers. My realy mother is dead but while she was alive, she approved. I do not need anyone else's aproval." He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her back against him.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome protested, turning to face him again. "Nothing is more important then family!"

"_You_ are my family. They are my family" He waved a hand towards the lake side where the kids were scoffing down food from the basket and playing a few childish games. "My father was never satisfied with my best and my step mother is a vile woman. I do not need their type of family."

"Damn you, Sesshomaru!" Kagome frowned heavily at him, her eyes misty. "Why is it you are the most infurating man but you say the sweetest things!" She threw herself at him and snuggled against his chest. "I love you, sesshy."

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Love you too Kaggie" She pouted at the nickname and they both laughed.

"Are you two going to flirt all day or eat something?" Tyler yelled from the lakeside, causing a glare from sesshomaru and a tolerant smile from Kagome.

"Our family awaits." Sesshomaru murmered, taking her arm and leading her closer to the picnic. 'God damn this infurating man' She thought as she sat on the blanket next to Datasha 'But i love him so much' She smiled.

A/N: I UPDATED. Okay so its not that great and its only a filler chapter but Inu's b-day will be the next chappy and we'll get to meant the bitch er... -cough- i mean princess. o.o yeah...princess -looks shifty-

I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR STICKING BY ME. -wipes away tear- you are all so awesome. I promise i wont take forever to update again. I'll do it really soon, k?

Oh and i was asked to post this,

Kanna,- Soul Youkai- 13

Rin- Human -13

Souta- Inu Hanyou- 8

Mitsudo- Neko Youkai- 16

Datasha, -Half Miko, Half Tai Inu Youkai- 3-4

Kirara, Neko Youkai- 16

Tyler, -Shadow Youkai – 16

by a review, the names, species and ages of all the kids. Hope you don't get confuddled.

-Firefly!

ps. I am still looking for a Beta.

Beta Someone who reads the chapter before the public, checks for spelling, grammar and generally interest.:)


End file.
